Moon Child
by xKaminix
Summary: "Shh, the baka is sleeping." Sasuke's gaze flickered to Naruto for a moment. "Let's not wake him up." His face leaned in as he whispered those words to me. I felt my face heating up and I tried my best to look away, but he was so close that no matter where I looked he was still in my vision. I do not own Naruto. Only my OC.
1. The Beginning of a New Mission

**Chapter One**

Starting back a few years ago I lived happily in my village and I was loved by its citizens. People appreciated what I did for them. And I'll be honest, enjoyed the love they gave me. I protect my village from other ninjas that are trying to get there dirty hands on a secret that this village holds, even though I have no idea what it is. I asked the elders what these enemy ninja wanted, but they kept telling me that I would find out soon enough. So I let it be. It's not that easy even finding this village. It's called the Village Hidden in the Night, or Yoru Village. The village has always been secret to most, and even in history books there is little or no mention of our village. But for those that do know about it, know that it holds a secret that they have been hiding for the last decade. So, with my ninja talents I make sure that the secret stays safe.

I'm also the only one in my clan that lives here. My mom, who's not actually my biological mom, but my adoptive mother, said I was found just outside the village gates in the woods as a baby. The only thing I had with me was a card written by my father that had some information about me and my clan. Too bad it didn't say anything about were I was originally from. Though she did tell me that I have a living relative, a brother. I've thought about looking for him many times, but I don't want to abandon my home. Maybe one day I will look for him.

Anyways If you're wondering why I am so crucial to this village I shall tell you. I am one of the very few ninja that we have. There is a small total of 10, and unfortunately excluding myself and two others, we are not that strong. We have managed this long, but more and more ninja are coming and things are starting to fall apart, and I'm afraid we aren't going to be able to keep this up for much longer.

Ohh I almost forgot my name is Azailia, Azailia Hatake, and this is my story.

* * *

**Leaf Village **

**Sasuke POV**

"Kakashi-sensei? When are we going to go on a real mission?" A certain yellow-haired ninja asked.

"The missions we are doing now are just as important as the higher ranked ones. The village depends on ninjas to do these lower ranked ones." Kakashi reasoned, not sparing the genin a glance since he was currently occupying himself with his wonderful book.

"But-" Naruto started. I rolled my eyes.

"No buts," Kakashi sighed. "Until we have had enough experience, and the Hokage has decided to let us do one, you will do the missions that you are assigned, no exceptions."

"Guhhhh, fine!"

This team is ridiculous, I need to train and get more experience so that I can get revenge for what happened to my clan. I sighed, and sat down under a tree. Naruto does have a point, these missions are really boring. Hopefully we will get the chance to go on a real mission soon.

* * *

**Months later**

We had just gotten back from a mission that we weren't supposed to do where we fought Zabuza, and for some reason Naruto turned out to be the big hero. I don't know how he did it but it really pisses me off that he might have some skills as a ninja. Anyways we finally get to have a break after that mission. Kakashi told me that I needed to have some rest since I got pretty injured, but at least one thing came from this mission. My sharingan has awaken!

I'm just that much closer to my revenge and the real training will start.

Weeks have passed and things were pretty much a routine doing small petty D ranked missions. I can't say that I minded too much except for my lame team and their lame ninja skills. It made time for me to train on my own. Right now we were training together and then Kakashi poofed, finally pleasuring us with his presence. If only that we're true.

"Hey team, we have a new mission."

"It's about time! Is it a hard mission? Like to protect someone or to steal something?" Naruto said his eyes eagerly waiting a positive response.

"Well it is exciting, but it might take a while." Kakashi replied.

'_As long as it gets me out of this village for a while I really don't care.'_ I thought to myself.

"So what do we have to do Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"The mission is to help a very small village from attacking ninja."

"What's so important about the village?" Naruto asked.

"Actually I wasn't told much since it's classified. The village has private information that can't be leaked. We are just told to protect the village from thieves that want to get their hands on whatever it is." Kakashi said while scratching his head looking like he's pretty curious about what the villages secrets are.

"Cool! Maybe the secrets something like a forbidden curse or some really amazing Justus!" Naruto yelled only to get a hard punch from Sakura.

"Shuddap Naruto!"

'_Geez will these guys ever stop?_' I thought.

"Anyway, we are leaving in an hour, and pack for a long journey. Who knows how long we will be gone. Meet together at the gates." Kakashi said and then 'poofed' away.

We all went to our homes and I quickly packed all the things I might need for this trip. I packed plenty of clothes, and lots of weapons since we inevitably will be fighting other people. At least this mission will hopefully get me some time to use my sharingan in the field of battle. I swung my backpack over my shoulders and headed out of the compound. Kakashi and Sakura were already there, I guess that knucklehead is taking his time. No doubt he's packing pounds of ramen. I sighed.

The journey took 2 weeks. We made a few wrong turns since this village is so hidden. They also trick people into taking a wrong route with false signs and stuff like that. Once we got there we were also questioned a lot. They were trying to make sure that we were actually real Leaf ninja. Kakashi had to hand them their own message, with the job request on it that they had sent us and also a note from the Hokage, just to be sure. '_Security sure is tight here._' I thought. After they let us in we were directed to the building were we would be staying. The villagers seemed quite friendly to us too.

After we unpacked they said that we could tour around and get to know the village to better be able to protect it.

I decided to quickly get away from my team since I've spent the last 2 weeks straight with them, it is a well needed break. The village seemed like it was thriving quite well even though it's so isolated from the rest of the country. It was quaint and seemed peaceful. It definetly wasn't as busy and bustling as Konoha is. The quiet was nice, I felt myself relax just the slightest bit, feeling like I didn't have to keep my guard up as much. Just as a let out a content hum, I felt a tap on my shoulder.

An old man had approached me. He looked my up and down, and seemed to be assessing me in his mind. "So your a Leaf Village Shinobi?" He pointed a shaky finger at my headband.

I just nodded to him unsure of what the thinks about outsiders in his village.

"Well it's good to have you here," The man nodded approvingly. "Azailia has been working so hard to protect this village with such little help." The man said and smiled.

'_Azailia_?' I thought.

"Here's a thought," The mans eyes glimmered happily. "Maybe we should introduce you, and the other Leaf Shinobi to Azailia since she has been in charge of all the defences. "

"I suppose so." I said to the old man. I followed behind the old man and we walked through the village. It didn't take long to find the others since this place is so small. I nodded to the old man in thanks and he smiled and gave us a small nod and began to lead the way to meet this girl.

"So we are going to meet the person that's been protecting this village?" Sakura asked, following behind the man.

"Yeah, and we will discuss tactics about how we should go about protecting the village." Kakashi said, curious eyes flickering around taking in the shape and possible defensive strategies they could use.

We made our way to a large building that looked like a security base. It had high ceilings and a wide hallway that led to a huge desk with a map. A girl was standing there, her wavy silver hair shimmering in the light. She had a hand on her hip as she was looking down at the map. She was wearing a long black outfit with a long purple open vest with a purple tie about her waist. She also wore a mask which reminded me of Kakashi sensei. I looked at Kakashi and his eyes were wide but then he shook his head ignoring whatever he was thinking.

"Ehem." The old man coughed trying to get the girls attention. The girl looked up and looked quite suprised to see us. She went to take a step closer to us but hit her foot on the table leg pretty hard. She suppressed a grunt and pursed her lips tightly together.

"Oh Haru," She managed to say, and twirled her foot as she balanced herself on the table with a hand. "I'm sorry I was just working on some tactics." The girl started and set down her foot. She rocked on her feet, nodding to herself that her big toe would live to see another day.. "And you must be the Leaf Shinobi we requested. Thank you for coming." She then bowed.

"Pleasure to be here." Kakashi began as we had watched her whole ordeal with a humorous gaze. "My name is Kakashi, the dark haired one is Sasuke, the blonde is Naruto and lastly Sakura."

"Nice to meet you, my name is Azailia Hatake the head ninja here." I heard a gasp and Sakura said "Sensei, isn't your last name Hatake too?"

Now that you mention it, their likeness is uncanny. I looked between the two of them.

Kakashi looked absolutely stunned. "Impossible. I thought-" He whispered to himself. He ran a shaky hand threw his high-standing silver hair.

"What's going on?" Azailia questioned, looking at my team. She was slowly becoming more and more tense.

Kakashi looked straight at her, his face looked serious but his eyes held something else that I have never seen in them before. "You might not believe this but, I'm your older brother."

What the hell?! My eyes shifted back to the girl.

The look on her face, from what I could tell from her mask, when he said that was just unforgettable. First it was questionable, then thoughtful, and then small tears began to fall down her face and she walked towards Kakashi.

* * *

WORDS: 1,980

Chapters are under **revision**, so small things may change but nothing dramatic.

**Please review** :) They feed my inner monster, and also motivate for faster updates :)


	2. We're Related!

**We're Related?!**

I was quietly working on some defensive tactics when I heard a cough. I was so engrossed in what I was doing that I didn't notice that Haru and some other people had come in. '_They must be the leaf ninja_' I thought to myself.

"Oh Haru, I'm sorry I was just working on some tactics and you must be the Leaf Shinobi we requested. Thank you for coming." I bowed. I'm so thankful that they have come, I just can't handle all of this on my own anymore.

"Pleasure to be here. My name is Kakashi, the dark haired one is Sasuke, the blonde is Naruto and lastly Sakura." Kakashi said. I looked them all over. Sakura was really pretty and had such pink hair! Naruto was just looking around the room waiting for something exciting to happen. Sasuke had a bored expression on his face '_Looks like he could care less about being here_.' Kakashi's hair was also interesting, how was it defying gravity? And what's cool is that he wears a mask just like me. Well I suppose I should introduce my self.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Azailia Hatake the head ninja here." I heard a gasp and Sakura said "Sensei, isn't your last name Hatake too?"

'_What_!?' No way. I've never met anyone else from the same clan before! Could he be...?

"What's going on?" I asked abruptly. I have to say that we share a lot of the same features. I looked to Kakashi and and he seemed like he was in utter shock. Then he spoke up.

"You might not believe this but, I'm your older brother." He said looking straight at me.

'_No freaking way..._.!' I thought about it, I mean really tried to absorb what he said and make sense of it. Then it just clicked, there's no way he would be saying this if it wasn't true and I mean come on the resemblance we share is ridiculous! And from what I know, I do have a living brother. I just couldn't hold in all the emotions I was feeling and a small trail of tears began to roll down my cheeks and I walked towards him.

I reached my hand out, faltering once, and placed it on his cheek. _'Warm.' _I smiled through the tears. He placed a hand a top mine. I couldn't help but laugh as I cried joyfully. I probably look so ugly right now but that was last thing I was concerned about. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he held me close.

"Az," He began taking long deep breaths. "All this time... I thought you were dead. All this time." Kakashi said into my neck as he held me. I knew he was holding in his own tears. Shinobi don't cry. But I embraced my emotions and became stronger because of them.

"I'm here." I said," and alive if you couldn't tell." I smiled through my tears. He let me down and studied my face.

"14 years and all this time you've been in this village." He said.

"Yeah, father left me in this village as an infant. He left a note with me for whoever was going to find me." I paused. "In the note he also wrote about... about what he was going to do," I looked at Kakashi sadly, and he seemed to understand. _'Suicide.'_

"It was Nanase, my adoptive mother, who found me and raised me." I told him. "We have so much to talk about!" Deciding to get out of the unhappy stupor.

'_Ohmysweetgoodness, I have an older brother! I've always imagined what this was going to be like. Ahhh_!' I was so happy right now!

"So why do you wear a mask?" My thoughts were interrupted by Naruto with a quizzical look.

I walked up to him and flicked his nose. "Because I'm just too darn cute." I giggled. Well it was kinda true. People just stare when they see me without my mask, on, I get treated just like everyone else, which is the way I wear it. I heard Kakashi muffle a laugh and looked at him. He must wear a mask for the same reason.

"Haha, ya right! No one is cuter than Sakura." Naruto said proudly. I looked at Sakura who was blushing from the comment. Seems like we have a little something-something going on here. Sakura quickly regained control and punched Naruto in the head. Then again maybe not.

"Don't say silly things like that Naruto." Sakura yelled and looked towards Sasuke for a reaction. Well isn't he just an interesting person just standing there looking all excited, not.

"Anyways, we should make some desicions about how we are going to defend the village." I said in a serious tone. "Then I suppose we can catch up afterwards." I said smiling. I can't wait to talk to Kakashi-nii.

We actually made good progress within the few hours we were working. The next time someone was going to try and steal anything we would definitely be ready. We left to go get some dinner. Naruto begged to try the ramen from this village. Everyone gave in to his demand. We went in the shack and ordered food. Of course I sat by my older brother and Sasuke was to my other side. Sakura was on his other side and Naruto and her other side. Naruto ordered a bunch of ramen, which for some reason doesn't shock me. Man I was so hungry. All of our food arrived and I was ready to dig in. All of Kakashis students were looking at us. I wonder what their looking at. When I noticed Kakashi didn't order anything I quickly caught on.

"Oh you don't show your face at all Kakashi?" I asked.

"No, but you do?" He asked.

"Well yeah, a girl has to eat doesn't she. That's the only time when I take it off in front of people."

"If you say so." He said and shrugged. Expectant faces were looking at me. I may as well get this over and done with. I sighed and pulled my mask off my face. I began to eat and was curious as to why no one was saying anything at all. I looked at the 3 genin and they all had red under their cheeks. I looked to Kakashi and get this. He was blushing! Suddenly Kakashi reached towards me and pulled up my mask.

"Maybe it's better if we kept this on." He said to looking into my eyes.

* * *

**Kakashi's POV**

I not gunna lie and say that I wasn't curious about what she looked like under her mask. A sister huh? I've only heard mention of her. My mother died during child birth and I was told that the baby didn't survive either. They gave her a name and everything. To think that she was alive all this time and is now sitting right next to me. I was shocked when she took off her mask. I just didn't believe that she was so beautiful. I hide my face for the same reason and never show my face at all. But, to think that she takes her mask off when she eats. The people that see her must be in awe. Then I thought of all the males that see her with her mask off and I felt those brotherly protective instincts kicking in for the first time. As I was lifting up her mask she was giving me the most innocent look in the world and her face was the cutest thing I had ever seen. It could stun a person. Closing my eyes I lifted it all the way. I sighed. I could only imagine what my face looks like right now. At least my mask hid most of the blush that inevitably appeared.

After her mask was on I sighed again, and opened my eyes. She was giggling away.

"Ahh, don't tell me that Kakashi-nii is worried about me?" Azailia said. I looked away feeling guilty.

'_Busted_' I thought. But she has to know how beautiful she looks? And as her brother I will use what is in my power to take care of her. She then punched me.

"Don't worry about me Kakashi-nii, I know I don't look like it but I can't take care of myself!" She said, but I have my doubts about that. She looked at me and seemed to know what I was thinking. "Well if you don't believe me then let's spar!"

* * *

This has been revised March 28 2015

Please leave a **comment/review** on what you think about the story thus far!


	3. The Moon Child

Chapter Three: The Moon Child

* * *

**Azailia's POV**

"Haha you can't take on Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto blurted out.

An anime twitch found its way on my forehead. "Oh you think so, well then, Naruto let's see what you got, sound good?"

"I've been waiting for a good fight, but you don't look the type to be a strong fighter." Naruto said.

"You say that know but we shall see when we fight." I said with a smirk forming on my face. I know I may look feeble and pathetic on the outside, but who else but mainly me has been defending this village from various types of thieves. I'm going to serve his ass on a platter. '_Hehehehehe_'.

The lot of us went to a clearing where I was going to bring the pain. I'm pretty sure I won't even break a sweat against Naruto. But I really want to fight Kakashi-nii! I'll show him just how good I am. I walked a few paces away from Naruto then turned to face him.

"Are you sure you are ready for this?" Naruto asked me.

I shrugged and smirked. " I should be asking you the same thing. Whenever you're ready Naruto, come at me."

"Suit yourself!" He yelled and charged right at me.

He lead in with a right handed punch and I mearly side stepped and let him tumble to the ground.

"Teme..." Naruto muttered. He them summoned 5 shadow clones and charged at me with all of them. I just sighed and side stepped all of them just like the original.

"Aren't you going to fight back?" He yelled at me.

"I will when if feel like it, maybe bring up the power a bit." I nonchalantly said.

Naruto yelled then came at me with 10 shadow clones and through a wave of kunai. '_Now this I have to defend against._' I thought to myself. I then whispered **Midnight Veil**. As the kunai were headed straight for me a black looking cloth appeared in front of me and the kunai vanished.

"Naruto, is it okay if I finish this? I really want to fight Kakashi-nii." I asked him, and all I got was a smile and that was good enough for me. I whispered **Lunar Dragon Eclipse**. This was one of my favourite jutsu. This jutsu makes the opponent see nothing but black, and sometimes it's really funny to wath the person freak out and think that they are blind. It only lasts 30 seconds but that gives me enough time to take down whoever I am attacking. This was one of the funnier times. Naruto was freaking out.

"Wh-where did everyone go? Ahh I can't see a thing!" Naruto yelled. I decided to end this really quickly plus my time was running out since I was laughing a lot. I jumped on top of him and pinned his front side to the ground and put a kunai to his neck. Just then the jutsu wore off and he could see. "Ah dammit, I lose. That was a dirty trick." Naruto muttered.I jumped off of him but handed him a hand to help him up. He accepted it.

"I guess I just need some more training." He said and scratched his head. "Kakashi-sensei. Your nee-chan wants to fight you. Your turn."

I looked toward him and looked like he was debating on wether or not to fight. Then I thought of a wicked plan. I walked up to my brother and pulled him aside. I talked in my cute voice "Kakashi-nii, do you not want to fight me?" I asked.

He shook his head and said, "I'm not sure if I-" just at that moment I pulled down my mask and made the biggest puppy dog eyes I could muster and pouted my lips. His face was priceless. Once again he looked away and lifted up my mask. "I guess I can fight you." He said slowly. I jumped up in down with glee. I dragged him to the battlefield and waited.

The wind was steadily blowing as I faced towards my brother. I could tell he was contemplating at how he should go about doing this. I wasn't going to give him that luxury for very long though. I swiftly ran towards him in a zigzag pattern, disappearing and reappearing.

Kakashi seemed to be shocked by my sudden attack and fumbled with his kunai and I clashed it with my own kunai and sent it flying. Kakashi looked at me with wide eyes and I had to suppress a laugh. "Kakashi, don't be treating me like your genin." I smirked at him.

"I shall take that into consideration." He replied. He looked perplexed and had no idea what do do next. I guess he won't be initiating any attacks any time soon. I huffed and ran at him again. This time he was more prepared and was able to defend accordingly. What was attacking each other really looked more like a dance. We both nimbly punched and defended gracefully as though fighting like this was routine practice. It felt amazing, I have never sparred someone and felt so majestic. Then again this was a fight and I wasn't about to lose.

Time went by and I have to say, I'm pretty exhausted. On the upside, Kakashi didn't look any better either. "Kakashi do you mind if I finish this?" I asked him.

"That's what I've been trying to do this whole time. If you have something up your sleeve just use it." Kakashi huffed, out of breath.

I shrugged and smiled. I ran back always to make more distance between the two of us and began chanting:

Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens...

All the stars, far and wide...

Show me thy appearance...

With such shine.

Oh Tetrabiblos...

I am the ruler of the stars...

Aspect become complete...

Open thy malevolent gate.

Oh 88 Stars of the heaven...

Shine!

**Urano Metria!**

(Yes I took this from Fairy Tail, it just works so nicely- I do not own fairy tail )

Just before I was about utter the last bit Kakashi yelled "Stop Azailia!" At this point I couldn't stop but I turned around and redirected a strong blast of light strikes in the opposite direction. After the blast subsided I turned to looked at Kakashi who was stomping over to me with obvious anger on his face. I sheepishly looked to my feet, even though I was unsure of why he was so angry. I haven't seen this face before and I didn't want to make a habit of seeing it.

The other genin came running over to see what all the fuss was about.

"Where the hell did you learn that?" Kakashi asked me in a harsh tone, but hearing his control in it. That wasn't question wasn't what I was expecting.

"Oh, well I've known this forever. I dreamed of the words and one day I said them and that blast happened. Trust me, the first time it happened I was so shocked that I said I was never going to use it again, but since our village gets attacked so often that I had to master it so that I could protect the people of this village." Kakashi's face become soft but you could notice the confusion on his brow. "But... Kakashi-nii, why we're you so angry looking before?"

"Well for one, there would have been no way for me to defend against that attack. But the bigger issue is that that chant is a forbidden and very unknown method of attack." Kakashi said. You could hear Sakura gasp in the background and Naruto looked at me with awe, but Sasuke just looked quizzically at me.

I wasn't really understanding what Kakashi was saying. I've known this chant since I was little, I didn't learn it from anyone else. How can it be forbidden? And how does Kakashi know about this attack already?

"Kakashi, how do you know about my attack?"

He sighed and scratched his head. "Well it's a bit of a long story-" he started sounding reluctant to continue.

"You have to tell me everything you know, if this attack is too dangerous then I have the right to know." I said sternly.

Kakashi huffed and continued,"I suppose I should start with our mother. She was part of ancient clan called the Tsukiakari clan(moonlight). She made sure to tell father about all of this incase a child of theirs were to ever inherit this power. This jutsu or "magic" that you have is passed down through the females of her clan but only shows itself on a very rare occasion. You have it because, one you are female, but more importantly you were born on a full moon. And it is said that the moons power was shared with you because of being born on that night. It is likely you have more power than you realize at this point and much of it is still hidden."

'_Ohmysweetgoodness, there's no way, but Kakashi-nii has no reason to lie to me_'. "You know, it is true that I enjoy to train in the moonlight. I feel more relaxed and almost stronger. Huh, that's pretty cool."

"Now I think I understand, this village isn't really that remarkable and I don't think that there's really anything special that is hidden here. But I think I know what they are trying to hide, and Azailia, I think that is you. You have been protecting this villages own secret which is you." Kakashi said.

"No way, how can you be so sure?!" I yelled at his somewhat frustrated. The village wouldn't be keeping this a secret from me, would they?

"I'm not completely sure, but I have a good feeling about it." He said.

"This can't be right. I have to talk with Nanase." I said and quickly ran off leaving everyone else behind.

* * *

Please leave a comment/review below, it's a great way to motivate me to write more.


	4. Horror Movies Are The Worst

Hey everyone! I know it has been a whole since this story was updated. I was getting caught up in my fairy tail fic, and I was enjoying it too much. Please review and let me know what you think and I will be sure to update faster. Thanks and enjoy! ;)

**Chapter Four: Horror Movies Are The Worst**

~Kakashi POV

* * *

I sighed, that girl is just one thing after the other. Though, I was happy to know that she was alive and well. But now that I know that she inherited this power, things are going to be difficult from here on. I looked at my three genin. Sakura was obviously in shock. Naruto looked exhilarated, no doubt learning that she was pretty powerful. Sasuke just looked like he wasn't even paying attention, but I knew that he was the most curious of the bunch.

I decided to head back to our lodgings where we would be living for the time being. I have no idea where Azailia would have gone, so there isn't much use looking for her just yet. Im sure she will show up eventually.

Our rooms were quaint. Each had its own bed and a decent sized closet. We were put in a house rather than an apartment complex just so that we were all nearby if anything were to happen. We call reconvened in the living room. The genin sat in front of a TV, Naruto and Sakura on a long couch, and Sasuke on a single seat, when I noticed Naruto was getting a bit fidgety.

Sure enough the yellow-hair genin spoke up. "Hey Kakashi-sensei? Can I go look for Azailia, I want her to teach me some moves?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Sure. If you can find her."

Naruto leaped off of the couch and ran for the front door. Just as he was opening it a figure was coming in and Naruto and the person collided with Naruto landing ungracefully on top of them.

"Ouch." Naruto said rubbing his head.

"I could be saying the same thing." I heard the voice say. I looked over and saw that it was Azailia. What irked me though was that neither of them had made any move to separate from one another. I heard a huff from my left, as it came from one of the other two genin, which of the two I wasn't sure. If I had to guess it was Sasuke. His face, well, aside from looking normally monotonous, looked the slightest bit peeved. I looked back to the duo on the floor, both of them rubbing their foreheads from the impact.

"Geez Naruto, you have a thick skull."

"Hey! Is that an insult?" Naruto said opening his eyes and finally realizing who he was laying on. "Oh, Azailia!" He said quickly and just as swiftly got off of her, 'Finally'. I thought.

Azailia propped herself on her elbows and said. "Yeah, who else? I went to talk with Nanase about things, and then she told me that you guys were here." She then jumped up to her feet and headed inside, closing the door behind her.

I walked forward, gaining her attention. "So did you find out everything you needed to?" I asked.

Her face went a bit dull and saddened. "Yeah." She paused for a moment and took a deep, and slightly shaky breath. "What you thought was true. The village's secret is me. And by using me as their method of defence was a way to deter anyone from thinking that I was their target." I shook my head, I thought as much. I walked up to her and gave her a big hug. I was still not used to this kind of contact but now that I know that my sister is here and alive, none of that mattered. Azailia leaned into the embrace and I could feel her hiccuping, obviously from crying.

It must be hard to find out so much about herself in such a short time. She now has a brother, a clan, which is a bit broken, but also a power inside her that she has yet to fully tap in to. I stroked her hair, hoping it would help ease her sadness. After another minute she stepped away and rubbed her eyes. She looked up and smiled, well, from what you could tell from her wearing a mask. Not being able to see her smile made me a bit upset. Was she really smiling, or just putting on a show to get me off her back? But before I could think any further, Naruto jumped into the conversation and took all her attention. Naruto does have the uncanny ability to lighten the mood.

Naruto draped an arm across her shoulder and dragged her to the couch, where the other two genin were sitting. They had been silent this whole time, just watching. Sasuke, on his own chair, quickly looked away when we noticed the two heading in his direction. Sakura just moved to edge of the couch allowing room for Naruto and Azailia. Azailia plopped herself down in the middle and smiled. You can always see the smile in her eyes.

Azailia's POV

* * *

We had been sitting around the house that my brother and his team were staying in and watching a movie. Kakashi-nii had left earlier saying that he was going to be in his room, doing a few tasks. I had told him that I wanted to stay here with him and he easily accepted. It was already quite late, probably around midnight and we were watching a horror film. I mean, how stupid can I get. Watching a horror movie was bad enough, but to watch it while it was pitch black outside was another thing all together.

Naruto, the lucky guy had fallen asleep about 15 minutes in, where he eventually rolled off the couch and onto the floor, still snoozing away. Sakura left halfway through saying that shee was bored and a bit tired and that she didn't want to fall asleep there and look as unbecoming as Naruto. I waved her goodnight and sat in the silence. I now sat on the edge of the couch, closest to Sasuke's couch because it felt safer there. I bundled myself up in a blanket, and now and then I hid my face from the screen. I then jumped out of my skin when I heard a scream on the TV. That's it, I think I am going to pass out anytime now. One more startle like that, and I might just have a heart attack. I heard a very soft and quite chuckle come from Sasuke. Im sure Im more interesting than the movie right now.

Still shaken a bit I spoke to Sasuke. "W-w-what's s-so funny?" I looked at him peeking my eyes above the blankets. I also realized that this is the first time the two of us have had a conversation. He paused a bit, contemplating whether or not he wanted to speak.

He shrugged his shoulders the smallest amount and said. "I was just thinking that a strong and capable ninja as yourself wouldn't be afraid of such silly movies. But then again, everyone has their weakness." I blushed. I've been told I was a good fighter before, but that was just the people from my village. To have someone from another place say that to me came as quite the complement. I was also a bit embarrassed to know that he found out one of the things that I was afraid of.

I sheepishly hid my face under the blanket again. I stayed there waiting for the sound of blood splatter to stop. I suddenly felt the couch move and dip. Slowly, I peeked over my blanket and saw that Sasuke had moved on to the couch I was on. He noticed me looking. "My neck was hurting from watching at that angle." He said matter of factly.

I just nodded, not minding having someone closer to me. The closer, the safer I felt. Boy was I a let down as a ninja.

The movie had ended, but I was still wide awake. My heart rate was much too high for me to fall asleep. And just when I thought it was over, the sequel for the previous movie went on. Apparently, we were on a channel that had a movie marathon going. That's it, I reached for the remote, when it was quickly swiped away. I looked over at the thief and saw that Sasuke was smirking evilly.

I paused a moment, wondering what he was up to. I watched him as he took the remote and put it in his leg holster. He leaned back into the couch and continued to watch the same, scary channel. My eyes began to twitch, he was doing this on purpose. Does he want to watch me suffer through another film? I couldn't just leave, since the couch was where I was going to be sleeping tonight. There are enough rooms in the house, just not enough beds. I wasn't about to sleep on the hard floor either. I thought about using Naruto's room since he obviously isn't using it. But then I thought about then consequences if he were to wake up and crawl into his bed while I was in it. I shook my head, nope, that wasn't going to happen.

So, all that was between me getting a good nights sleep and the remote, was Sasuke. My gut told me that he just wanted to rile me up. Okay, challenge accepted.

* * *

Please leave a review, and I will update more often. I really enjoyed this chapter, not much happened but it was a start to something more ;)


	5. The Unexpected

**Chapter Five: The Unexpected **

War.

I decided to wage a battle against Sasuke Uchiha. Am I a fool? Depends on who's answering. If I was so answer I would say yes. Why? Well, at the moment I am pinned down on a couch feebly trying to reach my hand to a leg holster, just for a remote. Why all this for a remote you ask? Because my mentality is at risk. A few more blood curdling screams and it could be all over for me.

Yes, I want to give up and run for the hills, but it's too late for that. By doing this Sasuke has challenged me, and I'm not one to back down from a challenge.

I was about to yell at him, when Sasuke suddenly moved and I felt a finger on my lips.

"Shh, the baka is sleeping." Sasuke's gaze flickered to Naruto for a moment. "Let's not wake him up." His face leaned in as he whispered those words to me. I felt my face heating up and I tried my best to look away, but he was so close that no matter where I looked he was still in my vision. I nimbly found my way out of his grip and pushed him back. I took a deep breath and exhaled. He was much too close for comfort.

I scampered back into the corner of the couch.

"Just please change the channel." I muttered. Sasuke gazed at me a moment. His face was showing something that I couldn't register. He then lightly sighed and tossed me the remote.

"Here. I need to get to sleep anyways." The moment the remote hit my hand I flipped it to the next channel. I noticed Sasuke began to walk away.

"Goodnight Sasuke." I smiled at him. He wasn't that bad after all.

"Hn." Was his reply. Okay, he's not bad, but he's not that great either.

Once he was gone, I quickly turned to the TV and switched it off. I wasn't going to watch another second of that stuff they call entertaining. I grabbed a pillow that had made its way onto the floor and lied myself down on the couch. I pulled my mask down since I don't like sleeping with it on. I tugged the blanket over me and cozied myself in. Now I just had to hope that I could fall asleep.

**X**

**x**

**X**

I woke up suddenly to a crashing noise in the background. I rubbed my sleepy eyes and slowly crawled off of the couch. I went to inspect what was going on when I saw Sakura and Naruto arguing, a broken plate on the floor between the two.

"What's going on in here?" I said groggily, having yet to fully wake up. Not to mention that Im not running on a lot of sleep.

"Azailia," Sakura said, her face flushing red from embarrassment, I would think. She put her hands behind her back and looked anywhere but at me. "Sorry about the noise, I was trying to make everyone some breakfast but all baka-Naruto wanted to have was ramen and well," She looked to the floor, "I plate slipped from our hands as we were arguing about it."

Ah, I see. Deciding that something need to be decided I turned to Naruto. "Good morning Naruto." I started.

Naruto smiled at and greeted me.

"Ramen isn't a morning food Naruto." I said cutting to the chase.

"But I always have it for breakfast, not to mention lunch, and supper!" He defended. Wow, does he really eat that much ramen?

"We had some ramen yesterday remember, some of us would like something different for breakfast." He looked a bit disappointed. "But if you want ramen so badly then you can make yourself some. Im not your mother so you can do as you please." Naruto glanced up at me again, a smile now appeared on his face.

"Hai!" He said and went to work on a cup of ramen. I heard Sakura sigh in the background and she looked at me. Again, she blushed when we made eye contact. '_Is she sick?' _I thought to myself.

"Thanks for the help." She said.

"No problem. Need any help?" I offered.

"Sure." She said, still avoiding looking at my face. I scratched my bedhead and pulled it back into a pony tail and began cooking.

Not 10 minutes later my big brother and Sasuke came down the stairs. I greeted them quickly and turned back to forming my rice-balls.

* * *

**~Sasuke POV~**

Man, was I ever tired. Though last night was kind of fun. Who would have thought that Kakashi-sensei's little sister, who is the protector of this village, afraid of horror films. I smirked slightly. It was fun to tease her. I slipped on some clothes and left my room. As I was closing the door, Kakashi was also leaving his. We made eye contact, nodded and headed down the stairs together.

Suddenly, a warm pleasant aroma spread in the air. 'Too sweet though.' I noticed. Kakashi and I made it into the kitchen and saw Sakura and Azailia cooking. Naruto was at the table already slurping up some ramen. I shook my head lightly, always with the ramen. I noticed Azailia turn and greeted the two of us. Upon seeing her my face became warm.

She wasn't wearing her mask.

She must have taken it off before going to sleep. My eyes quickly shifted away from her, but she had already turned back to whatever she was making.

"Good morning Sasuke." Sakura said. I gave her a slight nod. She giggled lightly and said hello to Kakashi and went back to flipping pancakes. '_So that is what is making the sweet smell in here.'_ I scrunched my noise distastefully. "Breakfast will be ready soon." She said.

Kakashi and I sat down at the table awaiting our food. First Sakura set a heaping plate of pancakes along with a tray of bacon on the table and Azailia followed behind her with a plate of rice-balls and scrambled eggs. I eyed the rice-balls hungrily. She just happened to make my favourite food.

"Help yourself." She smiled at all of us. I looked up to her when she spoke. She truly is beautiful without that mask on. Even with it on you can tell she is above average than most girls. Swiftly shifting my gaze before my cheeks turned colour without my permission, I grabbed some rice-balls and began eating.

* * *

**~Azailia POV~**

I sat down with everyone else and began eating. I went to pull my mask down out of habit and realized I hadn't had it on this whole time. I flushed slightly and realized that this must be the reason why Sakura couldn't look me in the face this whole time. Naruto didn't say anything either, I would have thought he would jump at the opportunity to point that fact out.

What surprised me more was that Kakashi-nii didn't come up to me while I was cooking and pull my mask up. I looked at him curiously and he noticed my look, and just gave me a small smile and a shrug. I noticed that his plate was already empty as he quickly took the opportunity to eat while nobody was looking. I eyed his carefully but decided not to ask him anything and to just enjoy my food.

I was enjoying some bacon when Sakura spoke up.

"Sasuke, have some of my pancakes they are so delicious." She said happily. I agree these were pretty good.

"Hn, I don't like sweet things." He said while munching down one rice-ball after the next. Sakura seemed to have noticed that he liked the rice-balls and gave a bit of a sad yet slightly jealous look my direction. I looked away from her and continued to eat my own food. How was I supposed to know that he was going to like me food so much. I lifted my mask up this time, remembering that that was something I normally did after eating.

The rest of breakfast moved along silently. After cleaning up Kakashi-nii asked us all to gather in the living room. Once everyone was there he began talking.

"So now that we have determined that the secret item that the enemy's have been after is actually Azailia, our mission will now be to protect her as we take her back to Konoha." He said looking at me.

"Wait, what?" I blurted out. I dozen questions flashed through my mind. I shook my head not comprehending the situation. I took a few deep breaths in attempt to calm myself.

"Why this all of a sudden?" I asked.

"Last night I met up with Nanase and some of the village leaders and we decided that this would be the best course of action for you and for the village."

'_No way._' I thought to myself. Did Nanase actually agree to this? Kakashi seemed to notice my distressed face and spoke again.

"Azailia, we don't have to leave right away. We can stay a few more days so that you can say your proper farewells." Part of me almost wanted to cry but I wouldn't shed tears infront of everyone.

"No." I spoke softly. Kakashi seemed to have heard.

"What?"

"No," I said darkly while looking at the floor. "We leave tonight. If I have to leave, I may as well do it as swiftly and painlessly as possible."

'Like ripping off a band-aid.' Only this one I have been wearing my whole life.

"If that is what you want-"

"Hai, it is." I lifted my head and looked at my brother coldly. I wasn't totally mad at him. I mean I was upset but it wasn't just his idea for this to happen. I turned and began to head for the door.

"I'm going to say goodbye to my mother." I said not looking at anyone.

"Ok." Was his response.

I opened to front door and left. After closing it, I stood on the front step for a moment letting the tears that I was holding back to fall down my face.

Why? Why did this have to happen to me?

* * *

Please leave a** review** and I will update as soon as possible. You can leave any suggestions of** what you would like to see happen or** maybe some characters that you would like her to meet!

I really enjoyed writing this chapter, this plot is coming together in my mind hehehehe.


	6. Tears of Goodbye

**Hey everyone, I happy to have the next chapter up! **

**MYMYTHEGREAT: **I'm so glad you enjoy my story and Im putting it out quicker for you! So I hope you and everyone else enjoys it :)

* * *

**Chapter 6: Tears of Goodbye**

The sky seemed to be mimicking my mood right now. The dark clouds had quickly descended, covering the once blue sky that was present moments ago. Rain began to fall lightly overhead. I continued to walk, not caring about the rain drenching me. Actually, the rain was in a way helping me. You couldn't tell that tears continued to stream down my face. I had pulled my mask down since it became uncomfortable to wear as it began to soak up the rain and my tears.

Subconsciously, I seemed to have walked to the villages centre. Several shops and vendors surrounded the centre making it a very busy place during the day. No one was out because of the rain. So many fond memories flooded my mind. I don't want to go. But I'm putting the people, my friends of this village in danger being here.

But I tried to think rationally. It's not like this will be the last time I'll ever be here, right? Thinking like that, I was able to stop crying, mostly. I lightly smacked my cheeks, readying myself to talk with my mother. So much has changed to quickly. All that was supposed to happen was that the leaf ninja's were going to help me defend the village for a while.

Now, the objective has completely changed. I was the object or treasure that everyone has been trying to get their hands on. I couldn't stay here knowing that I was putting everyone at risk. Having gained more composure I rushed to my mothers.

I don't want this to be a sad parting.

Moments later I walked up the doorsteps to my mothers house. I walked inside and shed my wet sweater.

"Mom!" I said, hoping that she would be home. And sure enough, my beautiful mother came walking down the stairs to the foyer.

She was a petit women, neither thin nor large. She has short brown hair and the same brown eyes and a slightly rounded face. She was what you would call the average women. People visiting the village would always make a point that I didn't look like my mother. I know that it saddened here to hear that, but she never let it show and smiled in response. She is strong. Knowing how she is, she is going to act strong and wont tell me how she really feels about me leaving.

"Hello sweetie, how did your night go?" She asked. On closer inspection I could tell that her eyes were slightly more puffy than usual._ 'So she has been crying.'_

I walked towards her and wrapped my arms around her tiny body. "It was good mom, just fine." I could feel my mother shake in my arms. She was trying her best not to cry and so was I.

She pulled away, but kept her hands on my shoulders. She was taking in my whole image. Like taking a mental picture of something she wasn't going to see again.

"Mom." I decided to be a bit forward with her. "Why did you decide to let me leave?" I didn't say it in an angry tone, well maybe I sounded a bit sad, but who wouldn't be.

"Hun, of course I wouldn't choose for you to leave, but I think being with your brother and being safe is more important." She smiled weakly. So she has been thinking the same way I have.

I hugged her again. "But I don't want to go." I whispered into her shoulder.

"Everything will work out." She began to speak. "And hey, it's not like we wont see each other again, right?" I took a deep breath, she was right.

"Ok."

I headed to my room and began to pack my things. It didn't take long before I was done and once again, mother and I were standing at the front door. We had dinner together earlier. We talked and laughed and reminisced. I sighed. It wasn't the end. I gave her once last hug and said my farewell.

Without waiting any longer, fearing that I was going to back out, I rushed out the door and headed towards my brother and his team.

Instead of having anymore of these sad thoughts, I decided to think of how exciting it was going to be. I get to be with the brother that I never knew I had, and have my first journey away from this village.

Holding my chin up high, I quickly made my way back to the house where the Konoha ninja's were. Deciding not to knock, I swiftly opened the door which surprised 2 out of 3 of the genin. Both Naruto and Sakura did a double take thinking that someone was breaking into their house. Sasuke, on the other hand just spared me a quick glance and went back to whatever he was doing. Kakashi came out of the kitchen, and you could tell that he was smiling under the mask.

"Glad to see that you have come back." He said.

"Yeah." I placed my bag on the floor and walked over to him, enveloping him in a hug. I was doing a lot of hugging today. It took Kakashi a moment to register the embrace but then slowly wrapped him arms around me. He placed him chin on top of my head and spoke.

"Did you say everything you wanted to to Nanase?"

I nodded into his chest and then pulled apart. I smiled at him and he seemed taken aback. He probably thought I was going to cry and beg not to leave.

"Everything is fine nii-chan! I'm excited to see what Konoha is like!"

Then I felt a heavy weight on my back. Naruto had launched himself onto me.

"I'm glad you're coming with us! This is so exciting!" Naruto said while swaying on my back. Kakashi moved quickly and shoved the yellow-haired ninja off of me. I stretched my back, relieved of the lessened weight.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura said while coming over to us. "Does this mean that Azailia-san will be joining our team?" I couldn't tell wether she was happy about the idea or not.

I looked at Kakashi excitedly! Me, be on a team? Thats sounds like so much fun. Naruto also seemed just as excited.

"Yeah! Will she Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi-nii scratched his head while thinking.

"Ehh, I dont want to get your hopes up. The Hokage will be the one to decide what happens with Azailia." I looked down, saddened. Kakashi quickly threw his hands up in defence. "But I'll see if I can pull some strings."

I looked up at him with sparkles in my eyes.

"Really Kakashi-nii?"

"Mhmm."

Gleefully I jumped up and wrapped my arms around his neck. Though, I quickly let go after noticing that he didn't find the situation very comfortable. I then heard Naruto in the background.

"Isn't this awesome Sasuke? Azailia might be put on our team!"

Sasuke looked at me for a moment with a contemplating look and then quickly looked back.

"Hn." Was his response. No, it didn't bug me that he wasn't excited that I might be joining. It would have been nice maybe, if he gave more of a response though. I shrugged, I suppose there are people that are little of words.

"So when do we leave?" I asked. Any sad thoughts have now permanently left the building!

"Right now I suppose. Team go get your things and then we will head out." The three genin and Kakashi, went to their rooms and gathered their things.

We made it to the villages entrance and I looked back one last time. I told Nanase not to come see me off because it would make it more difficult. I just admired the landscape and made a mental image of it so that I wouldn't forget. '_I'll come back.'_

Little did I know, that the future ahead of me didn't set aside the opportunity for ever seeing Nanase again.

* * *

**"So? How was that? I tried to tone back the teary stuff. But I mean who wouldn't be a bit sad about suddenly having to leave their home. I know I would be!**  
**Please leave a review and tell me what you thought! More reviews= quicker updates! That I assure you!**


	7. New Beginnings

**Chapter 7: New Beginnings.**

Mile, after mile of trees. You'd think it would get a bit boring, but for me this was my first adventure. I know it doesn't sound like it would be that interesting but I love the outdoors. Though my favourite part of this journey was when we travelled into the night. Darkness descended and night time critters started to become active and talk. The leaves at the top of the trees shook and few fell to the ground every once in a while. But the night sky was the best. A million lights flickered in the sky like they are trying to say something to you. And the constellations are trying to tell a story. The moon is like the author. The big masterpiece in the sky that you cant help but stare at for a few moments every time. And tonight it was a new moon.

It was strange. Whenever I started something new or began something for the first time it was always a new moon. It began to weird me out a bit and I decided to look up moon phases and found out that the new moon symbolizes new beginnings, a fresh start, or rebirth. Somehow the moons phases affected me. I have to ask Kakashi more about this when we arrived at Konoha. Thankfully we weren't in a rush to get back as we were leisurely walking through the dense forest. But I felt a bit fatigued. Today didn't happen like I had pictured it too. I absentmindedly looked behind me, my village long gone by now. I sighed. I wonder when they will lose this homesick feeling? Just then, I felt the tap on my shoulder. I looked to my right and saw Kakashi-nii.

"Let's set up camp. It's been a long day." Amen to that! I nodded and walked to the clearing where Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto were setting up their tents. I just remembered that I didn't have a tent. '_Ch_'. I said and kicked the stone and sat on the ground, Naruto noticed my little fit.

"What's the matter is Azailia?" He asked, continuing to set up his tent. Sasuke was working on his to Naruto's right and Sakura was on Sasuke's other side.

"I forgot to pack a tent." I huffed frustrated with myself.

"Is that all? You can bunk with me there's not a lot of room bu-." I was resounding '_thwhack_' was heard in the dark. Naruto clutched his head in his hands as a small bump begin to grow.

"Sasuke-teme! Why did you do that?" Naruto yell back.

"Hn, I doubt she'd want to share small tent with someone who kicks and snores throughout the night." Sasuke nonchalantly said.

"Why you!" And as Naruto was about to punch Sasuke, Kakashi grabbed Naruto's head and Naruto cried out from him touching his newly formed bump.

"That's enough Naruto." Kakashi said and sighed loudly. I suppressed a laugh. Poor innocent Naruto.

"Sakura." Kakashi started, still holding Naruto's swollen bump.

"Hai, sensei?" She replied walking up to him.

"Your tent fits two people right? Would you mind if Azailia joins you? The rest of us only have a one-person tent." Sakura seems to be contemplating the decision. _'she must like having space to herself.'_ I thought to myself. She shrugged her shoulders almost into feet. _'I just don't want her getting bunked with Sasuke if I say no.' _Sakura thought.

"Sure." She said and went to finish setting up. What a stubborn girl.

"Kakashi-nii, I'm going to collect some firewood okay?"

"Sure, don't go too far out." The protective brother type, huh?

"I won't. But you might want to let go of Naruto. Looks like he could pass out at any second." Kakashi quickly let go, and scratched his head.

"Sorry Naruto." Naruto's reply was an indiscernible bunch of grumbles. This really was a fun team. I quickly ran into the woods and grab some fallen twigs. I whistled absentmindedly as I picked up two small pieces of wood.

Suddenly, I felt the hair on the back of my next standup, and a shiver was sent down my spine. What's this ominous feeling, and where is it coming from? I dropped the wood that I had collected, and reached back to where my katana was, readying myself to draw it out at a moments notice. I breathed in and out, calming myself. I was in my element, it was dark. I heard a crow squawk in the distance. I squinted slightly as my eyes were getting used to the dark landscape. My eyes are quicker than others at adjusting to the dark. Must be from my powers. I stiffened as I saw a figure in the dark. I couldn't see much more but, what stood out was the person's eyes.

Another shiver went down my spine. Red eyes pierced through the night. They were hypnotizing, but they looked so cold. There was no emotion in these eyes. It was terrifying. My body involuntarily began to shake.

"W-who are you?" I said as calmly, and strong as possible.

"That's not your concern." It was a man, his voice deep and sultry. It only put me more on edge.

"What do you want?" I snapped back.

"This is only a warning. A warning that we will be coming back to collect you in the future." His voice spoke smoothly.

"What?" '_Collect me?' _There was a pregnant pause.

"Yes. In the future when we decide to collect you, you will come with us."

"Who is us?" This was unnerving. Was this guy one of the people that has attacked the village in the past?

"That is none of your concern right now." His eyes flashed a hint of annoyance, most likely at my numerous questions.

"What makes you think I'd willingly go?"

"Willing or not, it doesn't matter. This was but a warning. Speak of this to no one." And in the blink of an eye he was gone. I felt my legs weaken, and I dropped to my knees. What intensity. I was frozen on the spot. I sensed the area around me, and didn't feel any chakra nearby. Or maybe he is just really skilled. Gone, I hoped. But there was a feeling that he wasn't that far away. Who was this man with the intense yet beautiful red eyes? I was so scared, scared for my life. I bet he could have finished me off in an instant. I shook my head. I need to get it together, and hurry back to camp before Kakashi thinks that something happened. I stood up and brushed off my legs of the grounds debris, and picked up the firewood. I began to jog back, but quickly looked behind me. I swear I saw a flash of red. But that only made me pick up my pace.

I let out a heavy sigh as I made it back to the clearing.

"That took a while." Kakashi said getting up from his spot on a log that surrounded the non-existing fire.

"Sorry I got a bit lost." I weakly laughed. Kakashi gave me a skeptical look but didn't pursue any further. I let out a thankful breath, which didn't go missed by the raven haired ninja. I smiled at him, and turned my attention to the fire pit and piled up the logs. "Fire style: Fireball jutsu." I said and lit the logs.

I sat down next to my brother, and gently leaned on him. It made me feel a little bit calmer. I felt him stiffen, but only for a moment then he relaxed. It might take some getting used to, this brother sister thing.

I looked up in the night sky. The new moon shone brightly in the cloudless night. New beginnings huh?

* * *

Hey everyone! Sorry it has been so long, i haven't been feeling my best.

I hope this chapter is alright and that you enjoy it :)


	8. Welcome to Konoha

**Welcome to Konoha**

A tall, large wall stood before me that surrounded the village. It definitely has better defence than my village, seeing as I basically was the defence. Kakashi's team and I headed to the entrance, and were greeted by two shinobi. The swiftly nodded to Kakashi upon arrival, but then they took notice of me and quickly moved to block me from entering any further.

"Who are you?" The taller of the two shinobi asked. "What business do you have with the Leaf?" His eyes narrowed as he took in my appearance. He bit down harder on his piece of straw that he was previously chewing on. I sighed. But then a thought crossed my mind. If I was going to be starting my life in a new village, I may as well start with a new me, right? I grinned and I pulled off my mask and discarded it somewhere on the ground.

"My name is Azailia Hatake." I smiled at them. I noticed their rigid stances lessened as they took note of my face. "I'm actually Kakashi's younger sister, isn't that right Kakshi-nii?" I turned to look at my brother who was previously occupying himself with his book.

When he turned around, I noticed his eyes widened as he took in my exposed face. Evidently, he lost his grip on his precious book and dropped it. All the while, he rushed over to me and frantically looked for my mask, that he noticed wasn't pulled down on my neck. His eyes flickered around quickly until he spotted the mask on the ground and went to drape it on my face, as he held it there. I swatted at his hand which held the mask and it flew out of his grip.

"What-" I spat some dirt from my mouth. "What are you doing Kakashi-nii?" I looked at him disapprovingly.

"Your mask." He began, looking slightly frantic. "You always wear it. Why are you taking it off now?" Kakashi turned to look at the two ninja and he noticed that both had tinted cheeks. '_Why does she have to take it off now?' _Kakashi thought.

I sighed. "New village, new me." I placed my hands on my hips. "Plus I was starting to get sick of wearing it. It's not the most pleasant thing to wear. Makes your face feel all hot and sweaty when you breathe. Which is always." I laughed. "Oh and if I wore a mask people might think that we Hatake's have deformed faces or something."

"But-" Kakashi began, looking rather desperate.

"No buts Kakashi-nii, this what I have decided." I took a step away from him. "Ah, I feel so free." I took another step towards the village, while also stepping on my mask. Kakashi's shoulder slumped considerably, and slowly followed me in.

I waved thanks to the two ninja, and they slowly nodded, looking to the ground. I happily walked into the village and was momentarily blinded by the sun. Slowly, my eyes adjusted and I was welcomed to the sight of a bustling village. Shinobi, village citizens and kids, were walking by the numerous shops and houses. '_It's more lively than my village.'_ I smiled and ran forward a few, steps eager to take in all that Konoha has to offer. But I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Hold on." Kakashi began, having regained his normal composure and held his book. "Before you get all excited and explore, we need to inform the Hokage about everything that has happened with our mission. Which-" Kakashi squeezed my shoulder affectionately. "Includes you dear sister." He smiled. I slouched slightly. I was all excited to explore the village and to have that taken away so quickly was upsetting. I think I need to work on my patience. Kakashi spoke up again. "Alright, Azailia and I will be reporting to the Hokage. The rest of you have free time."

Naruto bounced for joy.

"Lucky." I muttered under my breath and began to walk with Kakashi.

"Hey!" Naruto shouted and I turned to look at him. "Once you're done, you should come to Ichiraku Ramen! They have the best ramen."

I smiled, always thinking about ramen isn't he? "I'll be there."

Kakashi and I made quick time getting to the Hokage building. Kakashi knocked on the office door and a scratchy older male voice beckoned us in. I took in the room that was roundish with a lot of windows that had a view of the village. I watched the Hokage look at Kakashi first, and then take a sidelong glance at me, which lingered momentarily. I noticed the corner of his mouth turned up and a small smile played on his lips. Though the smile was short lived, his face turned back to being rather authoritative.

"Good job coming back, Kakashi." The Hokage nodded to him. "And if I had to guess, I would say that this young lady is you sister?"

"Yes." He replied.

"Very good." He looked to me and then reached down and grabbed a few papers. "If you could fill these out we will be able to process your application to join the Leaf Village."

"Yes sir." I grabbed the papers and bowed slightly. "Thank you."

"And I assume you are a shinobi?" He questioned.

"Yes I am." I answered, while slipping the papers into my bag that held some of my belongings.

"Good, good. I will have to have your skills assessed so we can determine your ranking. How does tomorrow sound? And bring those papers back with you."

"Tomorrow is fine." I replied. The Hokage gave me a quick smile.

"Well if that is everything-" The Hokage began but was interrupted by Kakashi.

"Actually there was something that I was hoping to discuss with you in private."

"Of course." The Hokage spoke.

Kakashi turned to me. "Az, go on ahead. I'll find you later, alright?"

"Sure." I said a bit apprehensively. I was curious as to what he was going to say that he didn't want me to hear. If I had any guess, I'd say it was about me. I can still remember Kakashi's face when I was performing my jutsu. I shuddered slightly from the memory. I bowed to the Hokage as I left and I started to get more excited about sightseeing.

I was on my own now for the first time in a new village. I bounded down the steps two at a time when all of a sudden I crashed into someone. I suppose it wasn't the best idea to run down a spiralling stair case.

"Sorry about that." I said as I stood up and looked to see who I had crashed into. He was getting up and dusting off his pants. He has really long hair, I noted. Just as long as mine. I was slightly jealous that his was nice and straight, while my hair is a rebel and goes in several directions. The boy finished cleaning the dust off to look at me. His eyes widened but only for a moment.

"Who are you?" He spoke smoothly, though his eyes narrowed slightly.

"I'm Azailia, it's my first day here." I held my hand out in a shake. He looked at my hand for a moment, looking like he really didn't want to touch me, but then though otherwise and shook it promptly. "Nice to meet you... uh.."

"Neji." He spoke.

"Neji..." I said getting acquainted with his name. "Nice to meet you Neji." I smiled at him, which he didn't notice since he wasn't really looking at me. He looked as though he would rather be any other place than here.

"If you will excuse me." Neji said and bounded up the stairs quickly.

I found his behaviour a bit rude. But I shrugged, I wasn't going to get on everyones nice list and it's not like I made a good first impression either.

This time I went down the steps one at a time, not wishing to have a repeat of what just happened. I took a few tentative steps outside. This place feels so foreign to me. It's so bright and welcoming and warm. The whole village and its people buzzed with this sense of peace and warmth. I noticed this feeling when I first met Kakashi and his team. Though Naruto seemed to ooze with this feeling. I really wanted to learn more about him and the other people of this village.

My village.

I smiled to myself as I walked down the busy streets. Obviously, I am completely unsure of where everything is, but that doesn't really matter to me. Although, I have to go to find Naruto and Ichiraku Ramen at some point in time and maybe Naruto will want to show me around to some of his favourite places, which I secretly hope aren't all food related. I walked around for a think a good half and hour looking for that familiar orange jump suit but to no avail.

I sighed inwardly. It might be harder to find him than I first anticipated. This village is so much bigger than the Village Hidden in the Night. I continued my fruitless journey until I noticed a small group of people that looked to be about my age. Maybe they will know where Naruto is.

I'm not much of a socialite or one to strike conversation so this was a bit difficult for me. Plus being in a place full of people you don't know and having no idea where you are in slightly intimidating. So, summoning up a bit of courage, I approached the group.

"Uh." I tapped on of the kids shoulders. "Sorry for bothering you. But would you happen to know where Naruto Uzumaki is?" The kid that I tapped still wasn't paying me any attention. "Or, uh, or would you know where Ichiraku Ramen is?" I looked away for a moment before looking back at them. I was always so bad a meeting new people.

"Eh?" The guy started to turn around. He had dark hair and wore a sweater with a hood and had a few markings on his face. I also noticed a small dog was perched on his head.

The boy spoke as he turned. "What do you…." He began but then paused as he looked at me. I noticed his cheeks go pink. I couldn't help but smile. I know what effect I have on people. But at the same time I don't want people to like me or dislike me because I have a pretty face. That was the main reason why I wore a mask in the first place. But I didn't want to hold myself back and I wanted to embrace the face that I was given.

"…want?" The boy eventually finished saying. I laughed slightly.

"What's wrong Kiba-kun?" A petite girl with really cool hair peeked around behind the boy to see what was going on. She clasped her hands together. "Kiba-kun?"

"Ah sorry." Kiba said coming out of his trance. He shook his head and did his best to look anywhere but at me. The girl noticed me and I smiled at her. Her cheeks lit up and she took a small step behind Kiba. "I know where Ichiraku ramen is, if you want me to show you I can." He started and I smiled. Yes, they know where it is! I noticed Kiba's cheek flush again. "But in exchange you have to tell me who you are."

I giggled. "Fair enough." I held out my hand for him to shake. He nervously took a hold of my hand and I gave his hand a quick squeeze and a shake. "I'm Azailia Hatake." Kiba's eyes widened when he heard my name. "Do you know Kakashi? He's my brother." I smiled proudly. The other boy that was in their group, who was wearing clothing that pretty much covered himself up, looked over to me after I told them that bit of info. Seems like my big brother is quite famous.

I am a proud little sister.

* * *

Hey everyone! It has been a while hasn't it? My apologies. I really need to work on getting these out to you faster!

I hope this chapter was at least slightly pleasing?

**Let me know what you thought! I want to feel the love!**

And thank you to** Shakilove, guest, and uxintaa **for your reviews. Yes Itachi has appeared. **I wonder what the Akatsuki want with Azailia? Any idea?**


	9. Shattered Images

**Shattered Images**

I learned that their names are Kiba, Hinata, and Shino, and are a team of genin. Kiba, who I had been talking to, is definitely the loudest out of the three. Shino…. He is a bit creepy, and doesn't say much at all. But Hinata is so cute! She is petite and dainty and just so adorable. Her blatant shyness is somewhat becoming of her, but I hope someday she will be able to speak up for herself instead of hiding behind other people. We had a short conversation after she asked me why I was looking for Naruto.

I giggled when she stuttered over saying Naruto's name.

"He was on the team that I met in my village. I guess you could say he's one of the first friends that I have made here." I told her.

Friends? I hope that isn't to presumptuous of me. I mean we've only known each other for a short amount of time. We have had laughs, and I cant help but want to be around his warming aura. Sakura, I think she would call me her friend. We did have long chats on the journey to Konoha. Though I did notice that she talks about Sasuke a lot. She must have a huge crush on him. I had to admit that Sasuke is pretty good looking. There was a small amount of people around my age at my old village. I did have this one crush one time, but it was short lived since he didn't want to get involve with a ninja, and feel like he was the weak one because I was the one of the few people in the village that were protecting it. Sasuke and I haven't talked much since what I would call 'The Remote War'. We had short conversations on the road but most were interrupted by Sakura jumping in between us.

I looked down at Hinata's face that was red. She must like Naruto. The corner of my mouth turned up. Hehe, I think I will have to do something about this.

"I…I see." Hinata replied timidly.

"Yep! And he told me to find him at the ramen place."

The four of us walked together and Kiba was on my left while Hinata was on my right. Shino was a few paces behind us. A few minutes later, we rounded a corner and there I saw the familiar orange jumpsuit.

"Hey!" I shouted as I ran to the shop. "Naruto!"

Of course, I would catch the young ninja in mid slurp, and he would of course talk with his mouth full and bit of soup flung around. I quickly evaded any soup spray.

"Don't talk with you mouth full Naruto!" I said and smacked his head.

"Geez, you don't have to hit me." Naruto grumbled, and gave me a small glare. He perked up when he saw the three genin behind me.

"Kiba!" He shouted and pointed a finger at the boy. "What are you doing here?" He scoffed, not looking impressed.

"Don't give me that!" Kiba shouted back. "I was showing Azailia where Ichiraku was."

"Oh ok." Naruto said and turned around continuing with eating his ramen. I smiled and turned to Kiba.

"Thank you for bringing me here." I smiled. "I'm not sure if I would have been able to make it here without your help." Kiba blushed and scratched his head.

"No big deal." His face turned to the side. "If you ever need anything, let me know." He spoke softly.

"Pfft." Naruto made a noise and put a finger to his lips. "Whats with the face Kiba?"

"What?!" Kiba growled at him.

"Your face. Are you by any chance… _blushing_?" Naruto suppressed a laugh.

"Sh-Shut-up! Idiot! There's no way I'd be blushing!" Kiba snorted and turned around.

'_Ha.'_ Yah, right. His face is so red right now. I stopped myself from laughing as well.

I felt a tug at my sleeve.

"Have some ramen Az!" Naruto smiled at me.

"Sure." I took a seat next to him and ordered a bowl. "Hinata, Kiba, and uh.. Shino. Wanna join us?"

"Actually we have to meet with our sensei." Kiba replied.

"Okay. See you guys later!" I smiled and waved. Kiba smiled meekly and started to walk off. Shino was already leading the way. I noticed Hinata lingering behind. I jumped off my seat and pulled Hinata into a hug. She immediately went stiff in my arms.

"Wha-What?" She stuttered. I leaned into her ear.

"You know, Naruto is pretty cute huh?" I leaned back to take in her expression. And it was priceless! Her face turned as red as a cherry tomato. Ah, it's so much fun to tease. I leaned back to her ear. "I can help you if you want? Help Naruto to notice you. Hehe."

"A-a-a." I held onto her shoulders.

"Sorry, Hinata." I patted her shoulder. "I'll see you around?"

"Y-Yeah." She smiled quickly and turned around to catch up with her teammates.

Ah, so cute.

I sat down next to Naruto and I was handed a bowl of delicious looking ramen. My stomach growled with delight.

"Itadakimasu!" I said and dug in. "Delicious! Naruto, you weren't kidding about this ramen!"

"Right!" He grinned ear to ear.

We ate in tasty silence. I only ordered the one bowl as to not get to much of a great taste in one sitting. Naruto on the other hand ordered several more. He really is a glutton.

"So Naruto, what do you do around here for fun?"

"Hm? Uh, well. I train, sleep and eat ramen! We go on missions every once in a while too."

I wondered if I would be put on a team? I hope I can be with Kakashi-nii. Plus, I really like his team. I hummed, wondering what will happen tomorrow.

I leaned back on my stool and stretched. I leaned my head back and I looked out at the inverted streets. The next second a dark figured loomed over me.

"Did you have fun?" A male voice spoke. I righted myself in my seat and turned around to see Kakashi-nii.

"Kakashi-nii!" I smiled and jumped from my chair.

"Yo." He smiled back.

"Finished talking with the Hokage?" I asked.

"Ya. I can to get you. I wanted to bring you to our home. But first we need to pick up a few things to furnish your room."

"Right, I'm going to be living with you now." My eyes sparkled with delight.

"Naruto." Kakashi said. The yellow haired ninja turned to look at his sensei. "Would you mind giving us a hand?"

"Hand? For what?"

"Picking up a few things for Azailia."

"Ehh, whats in it for me?" Naruto grunted at the notion of extra labour.

Kakashi sighed audibly. "I'll treat you to ramen."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Yay! I'm in."

This boy… is there anything else on his mind other than ramen? Seriously…

"Well, lets be off." Kakashi said.

I followed right beside him and Naruto followed from behind. We went to several stores where we picked up some furnishings for my room. Kakashi paid for everything which made me a bit upset since I do have some money saved up, mind you not a lot. But he insisted saying that it was his duty to take care of me. I couldn't help but smile. He really is a caring brother. We bought many things and Naruto was our mule. I laughed at him as he carried many things and some where hanging off his arms. All the while he was grinning and daydreaming about what he was going to order the next time he has ramen.

A few minutes later we arrived at Kakashi's, no, our home. It was small but quaint. He has been living on his own for a while so having a lot of space really wasn't his priority. Thankfully, this place had two bedrooms. I bounced up the stairs. Kakashi said my room was on the right. I slid the door open and was welcomed with… not exactly what I was expecting.

Mold, dust, trash, and various other unmentionables loitered the room. I had to suppress a gag. I swiftly stepped back and shut the door. Kakashi was walking up the steps when he noticed me glaring at him.

"What?" He said, eyes widened.

"The. Room. Is. Disgusting." I told him.

"Come again?" Kakashi wondered.

"You. Are. A. Pig." My glare darkened at him. My image of a perfect brother was smashed before my very eyes. I sighed heavily. I slowly walked back down the steps. Meanwhile, Kakashi opened the door and the next second closed it. A hand covered his mouth, helping in to keep down his last meal. He came back down the stairs.

"Sorry. I havent been in that room for a _very_ long time. I had no idea it would be in…. _that_… condition." He scratched his head.

"There is no way I am staying in that room tonight. Not until it's clean."

"Uhh-" Kakashi began, but I interrupted him.

"And don't think for a second that I am going to be the one to clean it!" I scolded him. Kakashi hung his head pathetically.

"Hai."

"Now, the next problem is where I am going to be spending the night." I looked around for a couch, surprisingly there wasn't one. My eyebrow twitched. What home doesn't have a couch?

"Naruto!" I shouted.

"Yes Ma'am?" He saluted like a soldier. I think he was a bit intimidated by my current attitude.

"Can I stay at your place?"

"Ah, um. I only have one bedroom, and it's like a bachelor apartment…. and … uh…" He fought for more words.

"What? Spit it out?"

"It's really messy!" He finished. Ah, males. "But I do know of a place that had a lot of space?"

"Really?" My eyes held a glimmer of hope.

"Mhmm, the Uchiha compound has loads of space. Sasuke lives there on his own."

"Sasuke, huh?" I pondered the thought for a moment. "Let's give it a shot!" I raised a fist.

"A-Az.." Kakashi said and I turned on my heel and glared.

"What? Got a problem with it?"

"No, ma'am!" Kakashi jumped up and bowed. "Have a safe trip." Then he ran off. Damn, my brother was shrinking before me. I thought he was this perfect and amazing being, but I have realized that he is average, and a slob.

"Naruto," I said having calmed down. "Can you take me to Sasuke's?"

"Sure. But what do you want me to do with this stuff?" He said gesturing to the things in his arms.

"Drop them right there. I'm sure Kakashi will clean them up." My eyes narrowed evilly.

"Right." Naruto said and put down all my new belongings. I already have a bag full on essentials, so I will be good for another night.

Naruto lead the way to the Uchiha compound. It was getting a bit late out and I hoped that Sasuke wasn't already in bed. When we got there Naruto knocked on his door.

"Oi! Sasuke! Open up." Naruto said and continually banged on the door. A few seconds later you could hear some muttering behind the door. The door knob turned and Sasuke appeared and he didn't look very pleased.

"What do you want-" He began, then noticed I was there as well. "…Idiot." He finished, though having lost his prior aggression.

"Azailia needs a place to stay for the night." Naruto began. "And you know what, Kakashi sensei is a huge slob!" Naruto laughed.

"Ha?" Sasuke began and looked at me. "Did you think about going to Sakura's?"

"Sakura? Crap! I didn't even think about her. Sorry Sasuke, I'll go ask her." I said and turned around, but I was held back when Sasuke grabbed my hand.

"You shouldn't bother." Sasuke sighed. "By the time you get there, they will probably be sleeping anyways."

"Ahh, where am I going to stay?" A bench would work it wouldn't be very comfortable but it'll do for one night. I was brought out of my thoughts when Sasuke spoke.

"I guess I have no choice." Sasuke opened the door wider. "You can stay."

"Really?" I said happily.

"Hn." He said curtly, but I noticed the slightest bit of pink on his cheeks.

"Thanks Sasuke." I said and I stepped in. Naruto followed after me but was blocked by Sasuke.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sasuke grumbled at Naruto.

"We are having a sleepover right?" He said innocently.

"No. Go home." And with that he shut the door. I could hear Naruto muttering outside the door and saying stuff like stingy and a few other colourful words.

I turned to face Sasuke.

"Thanks again for letting me stay. You wouldn't believe the state my soon to be room is currently in." I shuddered at the memory.

"Hn." Was all he said and made his way into the living room. I took a moment to look around. I realized that it wasn't the end for the male race. Sasuke's place is spotless! I put my bag down and walked into the immaculate kitchen. This room was meant for making delicious foods.

* * *

Sasuke looked out of the corner of his eye at the girl that walked into his home. She beamed at the kitchen. He stifled a smile. Kakashi must really be a slob to warrant such excitement for a clean home. She turned to look at him and smiled. Sasuke couldn't help but blush. It really was easier to talk to her when she had her mask on. But he couldn't help but be slightly thankful that she wasn't wearing it anymore. It was easier to read what she was thinking. He watched her as she looked around his home with a curious gaze and as she looked at different items that we on the shelves. She wondered into the living room and saw his large collection of books.

"Wow you have a lot of books." She said as she knelt down the read the titles. "Have you read them all?"

"Most of them." He replied.

"Wow." She mused and pulled one that seemed to catch her interest. 'The Origin of Ninjutsu.' "Sasuke." She said and turned to look at him. Hope and desire in her eyes. "Do you mind if I borrow this one?"

"Sure." He managed, and cursed under his breath for the way she effected him.

"Thanks." She said and stood up and sat down next to him on the couch. She didn't hesitate to begin reading. He sighed thankfully, knowing that would keep her occupied for a while. He really needed to get his emotions under control. She had this uncanny ability to completely throw him through a loop, and he didn't like it. He was known for his stoic and neutral attitude and she was putting a wrench in it without even trying.

* * *

Here is next chapter,** 2 in 2 days!** I want to give you the chapters when I finish then rather than a schedule, because I know i'll never be able to follow it.

**Reviews:**

**unknownher**: Thank you for you support! I don't have a big brother so I'm kind of putting all my ideals into Kakashi. Sadly.. i made him into a slob...

**IFMP(guest)**: Thanks for reviewing. Yes it is a bit Mary-sue ish, and maybe ill go back and make a few adjustments on how they first interact. But Im not saying that Kakashi was beat when they fought each other. He may have just not wanted to fight back that aggressively. again, it is marysue ish. But thanks for the review non the less as it had made me think of different ways for her to interact with others. :) I still hope that you enjoyed it and I would love another honest review!

**P.S.** If you want to know what **Azailia looks like** more clearly google **Ia Vocaloid**. Minus the clothing she is pretty much what I imagine Azailia as. It's funny since I found this picture of her a year ago and had no idea what character she was. I recently found out when I was searching what I wanted to cosplay as at the **upcoming FANEXPO**. Coincidence? HA!


	10. My First Sleepover

**My First Sleepover**

I heard a yawn to my left. I looked over to where I heard the noise come from. Sasuke looked tired. He had a hand on the side of his face, helping to prop himself up. I hope he wasn't staying up because of me. I looked to the clock. 2 hours! I've been reading for the past 2 hours and Sasuke hadn't done a thing! I quickly snapped the book closed, and jumped to my feet.

"Sorry, Sasuke. Time just got away from me." I bowed my head slightly.

"It's fine." Sasuke sighed, and stood up and began walking further into his home. "I'll show you to your room."

"Alright." I went over and picked up my bag and followed Sasuke. He opened a door and stepped aside.

"You can use this room." I walked in and saw a clean, fresh space. Now this is a nice room. I checked out the room, and noticed a dresser and end bed tables along with a lamp. This room looked as if it was in use.

"Wait," I began and turned around and saw that Sasuke was leaning against the door. "This is your room, isn't it?"

"Yeah, the bathroom is right here." He said pointed to the door on the opposite side of the hall.

"No, what I mean is, this is _your_ room."

"Yeah? There aren't any more beds" He said and looked at my face, noticing my confusion. "I'll sleep on the couch."

"No, no." I said rushing out of the room. "I'm the guest, therefore I should take the couch."

"It's no big deal." Sasuke sighed, and moved his fingers through his hair. "It's only for one night right? Just take the bed."

Rather then bantering any further, since I knew Sasuke was going to be persistent, I gave in. I'll have to repay him sometime.

"Fine." I said and walked back into the room. "Thanks." I said and gave him a small smile.

"Night." He said and walked off.

"Night!" I called after him. I slumped my shoulders slightly. He is a bit hard to talk to after all. I walked to the door and closed it. I turned around and leaned against the door. A blush crawled onto my cheeks. This is the first time I have slept over a someone else's house, and it's a boys! I walked over the bed, setting down my bag beside it and sat down. '_So soft.' _I thought. I quickly changed into my pyjamas and crawled under the sheets. I plopped my head on the pillow and inhaled._ 'Vanilla, and pine trees.' _I took another deep breath in and then my cheeks lit up.

'_What am I doing? This is Sasuke's scent isn't it?' _I took another involuntary deep breath. The smell was calming and very pleasant. Geez, why does he have to smell so good? I feel like such a pervert, enjoying his smell. My breathing evened out, and before I knew it, I fell asleep while taking in the soothing smell.

* * *

I woke up the next morning to a knock on the door. I slouched forward and sluggishly maneuvered myself out of the sheets and padded over to the door. I yawned as I opened the door.

"Good morning." I said between yawns.

"Good….morning." Sasuke said, and I opened my lazy eyes at him and saw that he was blushing and not looking at me. I wondered if I looked funny to him, I mean my silver tresses were going in every which direction. '_I'll have to take a shower to tame my hair.' _ Then I noticed, that for the briefest moment that Sasuke's eyes flickered over to my chest. Oh, thats right, I'm in my pyjamas. My eyes grew large and I took a step back, and closed the door. I covered my chest with an arm. I had clothing on, though, I wouldn't call it very modest. It was a purple v-neck, spaghetti strap silk dress. The dress went down to mid thigh. The dress itself didn't bother me, but the fact that she saw my without…. without a bra on was embarrassing. I slept in a dress all the time at night. It was liberating and not constricting like t-shirts and shorts. Plus, who wants to wear a bra to bed, not me.

"Sorry." I said meekly through the door.

"It's… uh… alright." Sasuke said and there was a short pause. "I just wanted to let you know that I am going to meet my team. I left some breakfast on the table."

"Yeah, thanks Sasuke." I said and heard him walk off.

I slumped against the door. That was too much for one morning. I took a deep breath and shook of the prior situation. I grabbed my bag and quickly ran into the bathroom. I noticed that Sasuke's shampoo was in fact vanilla scented. I figured as much. I took a quick shower and put on my normal ninja outfit. I wore a short black shorts, along with a long black shirt that went down to the bottom hem line of the shorts. The shirt had short sleeve that went down to mid upper arm. Over that I wore a sleeveless, open purple cardigan style vest that fell down to just under my butt. And to tie it all together so that I wouldn't get hung up on anything, I tied on a purple sash around my waist. I left my hair down to dry. I was thankful that my hair dried nicely, with only a little bit of frizz. Feeling fresh I went down to the kitchen and saw the breakfast that Sasuke had made.

It smells delicious. Rice balls, diced tomatoes and miso soup. Simple, yet amazing. I finished up quickly and washed my dishes along with the ones that had the food one it. I grabbed my stuff and headed out the door. I went back to Kakashi's place, thankful for my decent sense of direction. I tentatively opened the door went inside. I noticed that the door to my room was opened. I cautiously made my way to the room and saw Kakashi was in there and he was making my bed. I skipped into the room, and jumped onto his back. I had hoped I surprised him, but he is a ninja after all.

"Welcome home." He said while fluffing out the pillow.

"Im back." I smiled and jumped off of him. "Wow, you did a good job in such a short time." I admired.

"Yeah." Kakashi said and sweat dropped. "Only because you were incredibly intimidating." He muttered quietly under his breathe.

"What was that?" I turned to look at him.

"Oh, nothing." Kakashi's eye twitched.

"Cool, so," I flipped out my papers that the Hokage had given me. "When should I go to give this to him and have my ranking assessed?"

"You may as well go now."

"Sounds good. Are you coming with?" I asked.

"No, I have to meet up with my team."

"You're pretty late aren't you? Sasuke left like an hour ago."

"Yeah, they don't mind." He shrugged.

"I'm so sure." Sasuke doesn't look like the kind of guy that likes to be kept waiting, and I think Naruto would slowly go crazy without having anything to do. I laughed at the mental image of Naruto blabbering away, trying to get Sasuke's attention, and Sakura striking him in the head, all the while Sasuke would be sitting at a tree minding his own business

"Well you should better get going then." I told him.

"In due time."

"Well, I'm going to head out then." I waved a hand at Kakashi and rushed out the door.

I made quick time getting to the Hokage's office. Currently, he was busy with a team and I was told to sit outside the door. I patiently waited and 5 minutes later a team of genin along with their instructor came out. The sensei was a man, and he was smoking on a cigarette. The genin were 2 boys and 1 girl. The girl had really long blonde hair. One boy was enjoying munching on a bag of chips while the other had his arms behind his head, looking like he would rather be lounging around then being here.

The man stopped in front of me. He turned to look at me and I looked up making eye contact.

"Yo." He said and waved a hand. I stood up and bowed slightly. "I don't believe we have met."

"No, I just arrived here yesterday. I'm Azailia Hatake."

"Hatake, huh?"

* * *

**Hey Guys!**

Sorry this one was so short. I was contemplating on making it a bit longer but didn't want to delay getting is out to you.

As always,

**Please leave a review!**


	11. The Pervy Sensei

CHAPTER 11

**The Pervy Sensei**

Azuma stared down at the girl, taking note that he did, in fact, see the resemblance between her and the famous copy cat ninja.

"Hai, Kakashi is my older brother." Azailia said proudly. "It would seem it was fate for our paths to cross."

The three genins eyes looked over to her at this new information. Well, one only looked mildly interested, but quickly brushed it off as something that wasn't really _that_ important.

"Well," Azuma began, trying to size up the girl. He wondered if she was a prodigy, much like her older brother. "Good luck here in Konoha. You have my best wishes." He nodded and turned to leave, but turned around.

"I'm Azuma by the way." He gave her a quick wink. "And these are my students." He ushered a hand to them. "This is Ino." He pointed to the girl. She gave her a small curt wave a quick smile. But she seemed slightly hostile towards her. "Choji," He gestured to the boy with chips. He looked up from his chips to give her a genuine smile, but immediately went back to his snack. "And lastly, Shikamaru." Azailia's eyes followed to other boy.

Shikamaru gave her a small nod in acknowledgement but didn't do anything else, looking bored.

Azuma sighed. His team really was boring sometimes. "Well, we should be off." He rounded up his team. "Nice meeting you, Azailia."

She smiled at him. "Likewise." With that, the team left leaving her in the empty hallway. Just then a deep voice called out her name, following with 'enter.'

Azailia took it as a sigh that she was to go in to see the Hokage now. Azailia pulled out her paper, preparing herself for whatever the Hokage might need of her. She entered the room and saw the Hokage sitting in his normal spot. She slowly approached him.

"I have filled out all my papers Hokage-sama."

"Good." He breathed, and took the papers from her. "Now, its time to have your skills assessed."

Azailia nodded.

"This procedure isn't normal, as we use a ranking system based off of when the genin graduate from the academy. But seeing as the academy is most likely too below your abilities, we need to assess you in a different manner." The Hokage peeked an eye out at her. Her calm demeanour never wavering as he spoke.

"We have decided that we will test your abilities via one-on-one combat."

Azailia's eyes widened in anticipation.

"You will be tested in the main three categories: Taijutsu, genjutsu and ninjutsu."

Azailia nodded understanding.

"So," She began almost hesitantly. "Who will I be fighting?"

She saw the Hokage show the faintest of smirks.

"You will find that out when you begin. No surprise advantages."

Her excitement increased even more.

"Now then," The Hokage leaned back in his chair. "Head to training ground 3 and your opponent will be there waiting for you."

"Hai." Azailia said and bowed. The Hokage gave her one last nod and she bounded out of the room.

Of course the Hokage was going to observe this match. He was quite curious about the potential that this girl possesses, especially after the conversation he had with Kakashi earlier.

XX

Azailia ran through Konoha anticipating her test. She didn't have a hint of anxiety just pure excitement. Though she was curious as to who her opponent might be. Surely, it wouldn't be her brother. That would be a disadvantage for him. Azailia snickered. He wouldn't be able to go full out against her like she could. Well, maybe not full, but you know, enough. Her mind was reeling. Would it be an average ninja or someone on a totally other level?

Quickly, her thoughts had brought her to the fateful training ground. She looked around eyes wide. No one was there.

"Hello?" Azailia called out. There was no reply. "Huh," Azailia put a hand on her hip. "The Hokage said they'd be here already?" Then Azailia felt a shiver on the back of her neck, turned around, and narrowly dodged a kunai that was thrown at her head. A smile was plastered on her face.

"Glad you could make it." She said with a slightly cocky attitude. She then went to pick up the thrown weapon and twirl it around her finger.

"Oh ho, seems we have a confident one." A males voice called out from the trees.

Azailia heard some ruffling then with a poof, a man with really long hair appeared and was oddly standing on a frog.

"A pretty thing aren't you?" Jiraiya grinned, looking her up and down.

Azailia's forehead twitched. "I don't think my brother _Kakashi Hatake_ would be very pleased to now that an old fart was leering at his sister." She then tossed the kunai back at the man, a little more aggressively than she had intended.

The man easily caught his weapon and regained some composure after that. "You're his sister? Well this _should_ be interesting."

"And you are?" Azailia said, her interest in this test was quickly fading.

"Oh, you don't know? Well!" The shouty man exclaimed loudly. "I'm glad you asked. I'm the hermit of Mount Myoboku, the wise and immortal spirit. That is right! It is I, the Toad Mountain Sage Jiraiya!"

Azailia could feel here right eye twitching as she watched his obnoxious introduction. But then a pang of knowledge hit her.

"Jiraiya," She said his name and then she realized. "One of the legendary sanin?!" Such a powerful person was her opponent?

A sly smirk appeared on his face. "The one and only!" Azailia could only roll her eyes at his large ego.

Though, Azailia was impressed to see who was before her, but he didn't seem like the person that she had heard about. But the Hokage set all this up so she was going to do as she was told.

"So how are we doing this?" She asked.

Jiraiya gazed at her, head to toe. Not in a pervy way, but in assessment. She was small, but she stood with confidence and fearlessness. Where Kakashi looked lazy, his little sister looked like she was ready to take on the world, and win. He liked that kind of fighting spirit.

"We will go through our three basic techniques: ninjutsu, taijutsu and genjutsu." Jiraiya began, seeing her nodding knowingly. "But I don't want to drag this out so we will start as soon as you're ready."

Azailia smiled. "I'm ready whenever you are."

"Spunky, I like that." He laughed. "Alright, come at me however you want, and don't hold back."

"I wasn't planning on it." She spoke seriously now. Jiraiya watched as her facial expression changed. She watched him with a steadfast, sober gaze, taking him in as an opponent now.

Azailia's first move was to jump a mild distance back, to give one another some space. She had to think quickly. She couldn't leave any gaps in her attacks or defences. Now, how was the best way at attacking an extremely skilled sanin? Without another thought, she reached to her hip and pulled out her tanto and poured her chakra into it. Moments later a thin layer of lightning travelled around the small blade. Azailia moved the blade in front of her and began to charge at Jiraiya.

He eyed her with an amused look. '_Lightning release_. _Seems like this young girl is fairly accomplished already.' _He thought. It takes great control so be able to use a weapon laden with chakra properly. He didn't doubt that this blade could cut with precise accuracy. Jiraiya took out his own kunai to defend himself when Azailia had jumped to swipe down at him. He blocked easily. Azailia rebounded with a roundhouse kick, which he also blocked, before she landed on the ground.

"Good, good." Jiraiya said, but shrugged his shoulders. "But I was hoping to see something flashy."

Azailia smirked. "I can do flashy." She knew just the technique. She once again jumped away. In an instant she bit her thumb and placed her hand on the ground.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" A cloud of dust appeared.

Jiraiya waited for the cloud to disperse. He was impressed now, and quite amused at how much the two Hatake siblings were to one another despite their lifelong separation.

A large wolf appeared behind the dust, standing protectively in front of Azailia.

Jiraiya whistled. "Now thats quite the pet you've got there."

The wolf growled angrily. "He is not a pet, he is my friend." Azailia told him seriously and gave the wolf an affectionate rub on the head. "And his name is Sirius."

"Yes, whatever. But a summoning technique is hardly flashy."

"Oh, I'm just getting started." She said confidently.

"Sirius!" She shouted to her furry companion. "Lightning Release: Twin Fangs."

* * *

Hello, it certainly has been a while. But I have some news.

I am having a baby, really anytime now. So updates will be done when I have time.

She does have a congenital heart disease so this mama is going to be extra occupied.

Anyone else know of someone that had heart surgery at 6months of age? My little peanut will need it after she is born but will hopefully be able to hold off until 6 months.

ANYWAYS!

I know this chapter was short. Its all I could manage with this prego brain and words not coming to me as quickly anymore. HA! Excuses right?

Let me know if you liked it. TTYL


End file.
